


All Roads have Bumps

by various



Series: The long road ahead [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Humiliation, M/M, quackery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/various/pseuds/various
Summary: Thomas has an incident while serving dinner upstairs. Luckily Dr. Clarkson knows just how to fix it.





	All Roads have Bumps

Thomas didn’t know why he was sitting on the sofa again. It was exactly like last time. His Lordship, Dr Clarkson and Carson present. This time His Lordship had offered him tea, though he hadn't dared to touch the fine china out of nerves. Perhaps His Lordship had finally changed his mind and was letting Thomas go.

He had done everything they had asked of him. Followed every last instruction Dr Clarkson had given. He had decided he would show His Lordship that he was taking this seriously and that he deserved to be under butler at Downton. He had been going to Carson office every morning for the last week to get his dilator put in. It had been humiliating that it was Carson helping him out. Thomas wasn't sure if his mood had improved. He didn’t think so himself, more than often he just felt embarrassment at this predicament. However, he would keep doing it, if it meant having a place at Downton.

What was more embarrassing was that Thomas had started to enjoy himself at times. He would close his eyes some mornings and pretend it wasn't Carson's finger inside him. It had been so long since someone else had touched him there.

Every so often the dilator kept moving inside him, making it hard to concentrate, and making him flush at the most inappropriate times. Even more, the others downstairs had started to ask him why he sometimes looked so flushed, worried he was coming down with the flu and having to fill in for his work.

“Let me just start out by saying that you are not in any trouble Thomas. No need to look so worried.” Lord Grantham said kindly. “I called Dr Clarkson and asked him to meet us here today, because of the incident at the dinner party yesterday.”

“What incident?” Thomas asked and then hurriedly added “My Lord.” Thomas tried to keep an aloof facade on. He had hoped no one had noticed his state last night and the small noises that had escaped him when he moved around serving dinner.

“There is no need to pretend Thomas, not with us, we just want what's best for you after all,” Lord Grantham answered “and I’m sure I was the only one who noticed. As I’ve never seen this happen before, I was sure it may have had something to do with the dilator not working as intended and rang for Dr Clarkson right away.”

“Yes, and it was a good thing you did Lord Grantham” Dr Clarkson added.

“Thomas, you should have come to either Mr Carson or me with this right away, especially when it was disrupting your work,” Lord Grantham chided, “We wouldn't think lesser of you for this. And that way we could have fixed it much sooner.” He shook his head disapprovingly at Thomas.

“There was some information about situations like this in the study,” Dr Clarkson started, “It seems that of a small percentage of men react the same way as Mr Barrow, by their member becoming erect. What that shows us, is that the happiness that the rectal dilator should be giving Mr Barrow, is all collecting in just one place, instead of spreading to the whole body as it should. However now that we know, we can fix it.”

“Mr Barrow, if you would please remove all your clothing and assume the same position as last time,” Dr Clarkson voiced and then directed Carson to move the chair closer to the sofa.

“All?” Thomas asked confused.

“Yes, Mr Barrow.” Dr Clarkson replied all the while taking out the cream and gloves Thomas had become familiar with.

Sitting like last time, his hands holding back his legs making sure his buttocks were exposed, was even more embarrassing now that he was completely naked. Dr Clarkson was sitting between his legs, while His Lordship and Carson was standing right behind him, looking at his exposed hole.

“Now,” Dr Clarkson started, “Allow to demonstrate what happens to men in your case Mr Barrow when the dilator keeps hitting the button and when your body just sends happiness to one place.” With that, he started to push a cream greased finger into Thomas’ hole.

Dr Clarkson muttered something to the others, but Thomas didn’t hear what it was, because right at that moment, Dr Clarkson started to roughly push his finger against the button inside him.

His prick started to grow and pre-cum dripped out from the tip. Thomas started moaning out loud, his whole body turning red in a blush. He couldn't help himself and pushed down on the finger Dr Clarkson was pushing into him. It just felt so good. At that moment Thomas found that he didn’t care His Lordship and Carson was watching every move intensely, he just wanted to come, like he had wanted the last several days when the dilator had done the same.

“Please,” He begged out loud over and over.

Thomas came, his head thrown back and mouth opened, letting out a big moan. Cum landed on his chest and started dripping down on the sofa, but Thomas couldn’t find it in him to worry.

He found all of them staring at him when he slowly opened his eye, not sure when he had closed them. Thomas couldn’t help but notice His Lordships’ flushed face staring at his now swollen hole. Then the shame and confusion started to register “I’m so very sorry My Lord,” Thomas cried out, “I leave right away-,” and tried to stand up.

“Calm down,” Lord Grantham ordered softly, “This was all part of what Dr Clarkson had to show us. It was important for us to see, so Mr Carson and I know when the dilator isn’t working as it should”

“Right you are Lord Grantham,” Dr Clarkson said, “That is what the dilator has been doing to Mr Barrow. For some men, it turned into pleasure like this, which was not the purpose of the dilator. For that, I apologize Mr Barrow. It was not in my intention to bring you any distress when I recommend the dilator for use in your case,” He added.

“Now, I’m sure you are all wondering what can fix this,” Dr Clarkson said and pulled a small metal device out of his medical bag.

“This is for you Mr Barrow, to wear doing your work day. It’s a small metal holder for your penis. You put it on as such,” Dr Clarkson said, and gently with gloved hands, he guided Thomas’ softened prick into the cage and clicked it closed at the side.

“This will make sure that the happiness from the dilator doesn’t just end up in one place, but instead spreads through your body.” He told the room at large.

“If you could take my place, Mr Carson,” Dr Clarkson continued and stood up, moving to stand behind the chair, “Then you can show me how you have been helping Mr Barrow each morning, and then we should also all be able to see the cage working right away.”

Thomas couldn't help the small sound that ripped out of him as Carson's big finger entered him without resistance from his hole.

They all watched as it disappeared in and out again and again.

“Push harder please Mr Carson. Make sure to hit the button.” Dr Clarkson commented.

Carson pulled his brows together in concentration and picked up speed. Thomas felt himself jolting up from the sofa with each push.

“Do try to keep still Mr Barrow and let Mr Carson do his job,” Dr Clarkson told him.

Thomas started to make small noises again, pleasure overtaking his whole body, but his prick staying small in the cage.

“Ah yes,” Dr Clarkson said happily, “As you can see it’s working wonderfully on Mr Barrow. You can stop now and put the dilator in Mr Carson.”

“How wonderful,” Lord Grantham added as Carson put in the dilator, “I’m glad that a solution was found so quickly.”

“You can take your legs down Mr Barrow, I’m sure your arms are starting to hurt a bit.” Dr Clarkson said as he handed Thomas a washcloth to wipe himself clean with.

Thomas pulled his clothing on, and sat down on the sofa, trying to avoid his cum spots, but His Lordship noticed.

“Oh yes Thomas, I’m afraid that you are going to be the one to clean this mess up,” He said with a cheerful laugh, “We can’t have anyone else seeing that, can we. But I’m sure Mr Carson wouldn’t mind giving Andy a bit more work while you do that. Now drink your tea before you start,” Lord Grantham added observing it was still untouched.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, feeling sore, and took a sip of the cold tea with a frown.

“It may feel a bit heavy down there walking around with it the first couple of days, but that is completely normal,” Dr Clarkson told him taking a sip of his own his tea, “You can go to the lavatory with it on without problems. However sitting down is recommended, as not to make a mess. You can of course also chose to take it off for that, just click it open in the side. It’s all up to you Mr Barrow. Cleaning and maintaining it is the same as the dilator.” Then he turned to Lord Grantham and said “I'm going to come back here in a couple of days when the new dilator is going to be put in. Perhaps we should do it here in the study? Have a little meeting about how the cage is working out?”

“Fine idea,” Lord Grantham respond, “In the meantime, Mr Carson and I will do our best to look after Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all the normal Downton fans that accidentally clicked on this. Contains Bogus medical practices. Stupid name for the prostate, a button.


End file.
